


New Tricks

by Shadadukal



Series: Practical Cats [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had never thought it would happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to grav_ity for the beta and the title.

Nikola was walking on a rocky outcrop that ran parallel to the main snaking path. When he heard Helen call his name, he turned around and, seeing the canteen she held out to him, reached out to grab it. But he couldn't. His hand wasn't one; it was a paw, a cat's paw. In his shock, he took a step back and fell off of the outcropping plummeting into...

Nikola woke suddenly, feeling the mattress under him, the sheets sticking to his sweaty back. His heart was racing, beating wildly in his chest. He raised his hands frantically, and the rush of relief at seeing human limbs left him shaking. He pushed the covers off of his chest swiftly, running his hands down his body. He was human, he was _human_.

Only slightly reassured, he looked over at Helen and John. Helen was on her side, facing him. John was on his back, on the far side of the bed. His throwing the covers down had partially uncovered Helen's body. Her breasts were now visible, her nipples reacting to the cold air in the room. His cock gave an interested twitch at the sight.

Perhaps Helen had felt his scrutiny, or had perceived his agitation, even in sleep. In any case, she started to stir, her head lolling on her pillow. Her eyes opened, eyelids blinking rapidly, before she focused on him and smiled before stretching sensually, a stretch reminiscent of that of a cat. Before he knew it, Nikola found himself engulfed in warm, black darkness, with a heavy weight on top of him. He recognised the sensations; he was a cat again. Maybe he was still dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream.

He heard a muffled "Nikola!" – Helen's voice – as he rolled over and crawled forward until he was free of the duvet.

+++

A seal-point Siamese cat had emerged from under the bed covers, clearly terrified, tail twice the volume it should have.

"Nikola," Helen called again.

John started awake behind her, no doubt roused by her voice.

She paid him no mind, focusing on Nikola. She reached out, petting him in a soothing manner. She took hold of his paws when he tried to claw at her, undoubtedly a reflex brought on by his state of panic.

"Nikola, think about your human body, concentrate on it."

Nikola stopped fighting her hold on him, stilling eerily, lying on his side with her right hand on his flank and her left holding his front paws. After a few moments – which felt like hours as she waited – his body elongated, fur disappearing, and limbs turning into arms and legs. She wondered if that was painful. At last, Nikola was completely human, still trembling slightly.

"Nikola, are you all right? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm..." his voice cracked and he cleared his throat."I didn't feel the change either time, a bit like blacking out. Human one second, cat the next and vice-versa."

"How is it possible?" John asked. "You ran tests afterwards and couldn't find anything that might indicate lingering effects."

Helen shook her head, running her hand to the centre of Nikola's smooth chest. His heart was beating wildly under her fingers. She leaned in, kissing him gently, a tender caress of her lips on his. He sighed into the kiss and she felt him relax under her hands.

John slid towards Helen, his body spooning perfectly behind hers. Supporting his weight on his elbow, he watched Helen and Nikola kiss, watched Nikola deepen the kiss, his tongue darting out. John reached out to touch Nikola's hip, stroking the other man's skin comfortingly. One of Helen's hands slid lower and he moved his to join hers around Nikola's cock. Helen clearly had the same idea he did. This wasn't about teasing, about stoking the fire of arousal languorously. They both wanted to bring Nikola to release swiftly, ground him back into his human body.

Nikola was visibly struggling to keep his eyes open, hands on Helen's breasts in a feather-light caress. He was rocking his hips, surging forward in John's closed fist now, while Helen fondled his balls. Nikola came with a loud cry, spurting semen all over Helen's stomach.

John shifted behind her, as Nikola finished, and manoeuvred himself into her body. Nikola kissed her moans away, one hand trailing down her stomach until he reached her folds. John bit down on her neck as he released inside her. She was close, so close, and then Nikola's long, elegant fingers took John's place inside her, his thumb circling her clit.

Helen came undone, rocking hard on his hand. He exchanged a brief glance with John, who was equally enraptured. She sighed before grabbing his wrist and bringing his hand to her mouth to suck on his fingers where all their tastes mingled.

Nikola groaned, his eyes falling shut, but not before noticing the amusement on John's face.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Helen said with a grin after cleaning his hand.

Then she transformed into a cat under their very eyes. Again, she was black from head to tail, her fur shiny.

"Helen!" his and John's voices echoed in the bedroom.

Helen turned on herself as if she was trying to have a look at her own body. And then she shifted back, which left her squatting on the bed in her human body.

"I wanted to see if I could do that too. Thinking of myself as a cat and a human."

Nikola noticed the gleam in John's eyes just then.

"Get off the bed before you attempt this!" he warned. "Do you have any idea how ridiculously large a dog you were last time?"

John seemed to consider the matter for one brief moment before deciding to stand. In the blink of an eye, or so it seemed, there was a huge fawn dog near the bed.

"We have to run more tests," Helen told them once John was human again.

+++

Nikola was seated on the exam table, an elegant seal-point Siamese looking up at her with huge blue eyes. As far as she had been able to determine, he was a perfectly healthy cat... as well as a perfectly healthy human. Nothing explained why he was able to switch between the two states.

He was looking at her now, tail undulating behind him. John's hand was slowly creeping towards it, mischief written all over his face. Helen wasn't looking forward to dealing with cat scratches all over his forearms though.

"All done," she said to Nikola, and he shifted faster than John could make a grab for his tail.

"So?" Nikola asked, legs dangling over the side of the bed, his attitude that of a little boy, for all that his body was that of a man.

"I haven't found anything other than you're in perfect health either way. Your turn, John".

John removed his bathrobe, put it down on the next exam bed and then sat down before shifting.

"Ridiculously tall," Nikola mumbled next to her.

"Pay attention," she chided, "you'll be running those exams on me next."

+++

They had gathered all the data and had moved to Helen's office to go over everything with a fine-toothed comb in case they had missed anything.

"There's something odd about our animal forms," Helen said thoughtfully.

Alarmed, Nikola looked up.

"No, not in any threatening way," she hastened to reassure him. "What I mean is: why those? There seems to be no correlation. You don't even turn into an adult cat!"

"I don't know, Helen. You look fantastic dressed in black, and you turn into a hot black cat."

John looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You may not see it because you're a dog, but I'm cat and she..."

"Gentlemen," Helen interrupted in a warning tone. "Let's make a list of the similarities there are between our different states."

"John's tall and he's a huge dog," Nikola said, pointing out the obvious.

"Great Danes are really kind," John put in.

Nikola could see Helen writing down kind. He supposed John was, always what came to mind was loyal, man's best friend indeed, at least for those he loved.

"Anything else?" she asked, looking back up.

Nikola shook his head, as did John.

"Nikola then. What do we know of Siamese cats?"

"They're long-lived," Nikola answered

"That fits."

"But they are also very social cats who like to spend time around people, which doesn't. And as you pointed out, I don't turn into an adult cat."

Helen took rapid notes.

"Siamese are also very talkative," John added.

"What are you saying?" Nikola narrowed his eyes at him.

"You do talk a lot, Nikola," Helen said.

"No, I don't."

"You're arguing now," John said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Nikola glared at him. He didn't talk _that_ much, only when he was around friends.

"Well, Nikola turns into a long-lived talkative cat. That's settled. What about me?"

"As I said, you're a gorgeous black cat, and you look fabulous dressed all in black, especially in leather." He smirked at her.

Nikola's compliments, as odd and potentially disturbing as they were, did please her.

"Stop saying Helen looks good as a cat," John said.

"Well, she does."

"You're making it sound as if you..."

"But I wouldn't!" Nikola interrupted him.

"Why not?" Helen asked.

John turned towards her in shock. Helen wasn't in a hurry to have sex as a cat, but she did admit to some curiosity about it and was surprised that Nikola, who shared her scientific spirit, would flat out reject it.

"Helen, don't you know that cats have spikes on their penis which rake the female's vagina on the way out? That's why females howl and there is no way I'm doing that to you."

Nikola was clearly adamant and looked horrified at the thought of hurting her. She smiled at him gratefully, knowing her appreciation of his thoughtfulness shone in her eyes as well.

"How do you know so much about cats?" John asked.

"I've always loved cats."

Helen hadn't been aware of that particularity of cats; she'd always been more focused on abnormals and she had never had the opportunity to study a feline abnormal.

"Gentlemen, we need to return to the cave. We'll leave tomorrow at first light with Henry. In the meantime, I have work to do."

That had been a clear dismissal, and John didn't linger in her office. A few yards down the hallway, Nikola turned towards him.

"I bet you I'm faster."

"No, you're not."

They regarded each other seriously.

"No teleporting."

+++

Henry exited the elevator just as a flash of fur came streaking down the hallway, followed by a huge dog, which pelted after the cat around the corner. Henry grabbed his talkie.

"Will?"

"Hey, what's up, man?"

"How much did we drink last night?"

"Not all that much." Henry could hear the frown in Will's voice. "Why? Do you feel sick?"

"I think I just saw Tesla and Druitt chase each other down the corridor. I mean, I saw a cat and a dog which looked like what they turned into on that mission."

There was silence for a few seconds before Will replied.

"Meet me in Magnus's office. I'll go get Kate."


End file.
